1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for dimerizing or codimerizing a lower monoolefin in the presence of a nickel type Ziegler catalyst with a polyol.
2. Description of Prior Arts
It has been known to carry out a dimerization or codimerization of a monoolefin in the presence of a catalyst obtained from various nickel compounds and organoaluminum halides and to carry out a dimerization or codimerization of a monoolefin in the same reaction system with a small amount of water.
In these known processes, a desired result has been attained under a specific reaction condition which is precisely limited. Therefore, in an industrial continuous process for dimerizing or codimerizing a monoolefin, a satisfactory result has not been attained.
The inventors have studied processes for producing a dimer or codimer of a lower monoolefin in speedy and stable at high yield by using the catalyst obtained from various nickel compounds and organoaluminum halides.